


The Dare

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Dare, Denial of Feelings, Ficlet, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee refuses to believe Ryo is straight so he challenges his partner to prove it. What can Ryo do but accept the dare?





	The Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 523: Prove It at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** Around Vol. 5.

Ryo was busy in the file room when Dee snuck up behind him and pounced. Irritated by his partner’s unwanted advances, Ryo shoved him away. 

“Cut it out, Dee! How many times do I have to tell you I’m not interested? I’m straight!”

“So you keep insistin’, but we’ve been workin’ together two years and in all that time you’ve never been on a single date.”

“You don’t know that!”

“Sure I do. When we’re not at work we hang out several evenings a week, I come over for dinner, or we go out for a drink. I’ve seen chicks hit on ya dozens times and you never even notice.”

“I notice, I’m just not interested…”

“Ha! I knew it!”

“That’s not what I meant! I work long hours and I have Bikky to take care of. I don’t have time for dating right now. Anyway, you can talk; in all the time I’ve known you, I don’t recall you going on any dates either.”

“That’s different; I’m holdin’ out for you.”

“Then you’ll be waiting for a very long time, because…”

“You’re straight, I get it; I just don’t believe it.” Dee snapped his fingers suddenly. “There’s an idea; if you’re so straight, prove it to me once and for all.”

“What?” Suddenly flustered, Ryo stared at his partner. “How d’you expect me to do that?”

“Tonight, after work; Bikky’s away, right?”

“Yes, but…”

“So we go to a bar. One where there’s plenty of hot chicks lookin’ for company. You pick one, hit on her, make out with her right there, go home with her… Do that and then maybe I’ll believe you’re straight.”

“I can’t do that!” Ryo was appalled at the very idea. “I told you, I’m not looking to date right now.”

“Who said anything about datin’? You gonna tell me you’ve never had a one-night stand?”

“Of course I haven’t! I don’t go in for sleeping around.”

“One girl, one night; what’s the big deal?”

“And what if I’m not in the mood?”

“You’re a guy; the right chick’ll get you in the mood easy enough. Unless you’re not into the ladies.”

“Fine, tonight!” Ryo hadn’t intended to accept the dare, but maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if it would get Dee off his back. That’s what he told himself, but as the day went on he got more and more nervous; he wasn’t the kind of guy who could pick up women and sleep with them just like that. He liked to get to know someone first. Besides, he didn’t have much of a sex drive. Why did he even need to prove anything to Dee anyway? It was none of his partner’s business; they just worked together.

Mid-afternoon saw both men in the ER with Ryo being treated for a stab wound. He’d never been so happy to get injured; the night out was cancelled. With any luck, by the time Ryo was healed Dee would’ve forgotten all about the dare.

The End


End file.
